


Face to Face

by ChronicWriterGirl



Category: True Blood
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dracula - Freeform, F/M, Female Character of Color, Masquerade Ball, Multi, Not Beta Read, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to a night of interesting events at the All Hallows Ball.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block is a bitch! I've had this gem in my head for months and finally was able to work it out so please enjoy.

After months of planning and days of decorating the All Hallows Ball was here. Every year Fangtasia threw the invite only gala to celebrate the changing season and to celebrate the man, the myth, the legend Dracula. Eric knew it was a little childish to honor Dracula but it drew the crowds in after the celebration. The guest list was filled with prominent supernatural beings in the area, their guests, and employees of Fangtasia. This years theme was masquerade ball all the guests had to wear a mask to keep their anonymity. 

Eric had gone all out on his outfit this year he wore a baroque themed high collar crushed velvet coat with golden vines decorating the edges of it. He neglected to wear a dress shirt with the jacket opting to stay bare and show off his almost translucent muscular chest. His pants made from the same fabric hugged him leaving little to the imagination. On his face he donned a gold Venetian mask with a long beak. Unlike his normal style his hair flowed down to his shoulders curtaining his face. 

He sat on the throne admiring the work that Extremely Elegant Events had done to the place. The dive bar was embellished in deep vibrant colors of crimson red, midnight black, and silver. Tables were covered in the beautiful hues and adorned with silver candelabras burning black candles that melted to a deep red to give the impression it was bleeding. Vintage bottles of wine and blood donors were on hand and a chef that specialized in making dishes for supernaturals and humans.

Eyes surveying the guests and their attire as they poured into the club Eric was taken back to a time when this was the norm. That period had been one of his favorites back then it was easier to get a fresh meal. No laws and people thought vampires were just some fairy tale you told bad children to get them to behave. He looked on at his progeny admiring her choice of clothing. Pam wore a sleeveless rouge colored gown that emphasized her breasts, Swarovski crystals glittered across the bodice in a delicate floral pattern, and the skirt of her gown made it seem like she was floating across the floor. 

Eric sipped from his goblet of fairy blood he felt a slight buzz when she entered and captured his attention. If he breathed his breath would've caught in his throat; Tara wore a mask, but there was no mistaking her. She stood in the entry way taking everything in a smile graced her face as she looked at decorations and the fancy outfits. Ginger walked past her and had to do a double take she almost didn't recognize her. “Holy shit Tara you look fucking amazing” she complimented her with that strong southern twang “Damn I thought nobody would recognize me” Tara smiled. 

Tara was a dream in white sheer the long sleeved gown cut into a deep v neckline showing off her ample cleavage. The lace flowered designs covered her most private of areas fitting her slender but shapely frame before flowing out into a short train. The back of her dress matched the front only it cut further down just above her ass. Her hair had been dyed lavender blonde and framed her face in loose curls, her mask matched her outfit an intricate design of lace as well. Her lips were painted a vibrant red to match her nails that were shaped to look like claws.

Eric wanted nothing more than to take her into the basement to have his way with her, but he stopped himself from acting on those urges. Their relationship be it a casual one was spent mostly with them fucking Eric had helped Tara tap into another side of herself. He had become a sounding board for her fantasies and personally had seen to it that they be fulfilled...all except one.

Ms. Thornton wanted a threesome to be taken by him and another man. She had already enjoyed the pleasures of a threesome with Eric and Pam, but being penetrated by two men had been a fantasy of hers when she was human and she never had the chance to act on it. He smoothed down the tent that had formed in his pants and turned his attention away from her. 

She made the rounds greeting different people, talking with her co-workers, and catching up with old friends. “La la i'm glad you made it” she tapped her cousin on the shoulder. “Aww sooky, sooky look at you hookah! You look fabulous girl” he complimented causing her to laugh. “Thanks cuz you look amazing as always, are you enjoying yourself” she asked admiring his outfit. Lafayette wore a satin suit of deep purple with a black button down dress shirt, and a purple satin tie with accents of gold. His mask was a mix of glittering Mardi Gras colors purple, green, and gold with black feathers covering the outline of the mask. “Yes I am honey thanks for the invite” the room fell to a hush as a spotlight shone down on Eric at the mic.

“Honored guests if you would all take your seats dinner will be served momentarily”he spoke over the microphone. Tara and Lafayette looked around for their name cards and found that they were seated together and continued to converse. The talking quieted again as the orchestra started playing surprising the guests as a brigade of servers dressed in tuxedos with phantom of the opera half masks came out with the dinner plates. 

Tara looked over at her cousins plate and felt a pang of jealousy at not being able to enjoy lobster anymore. Lobster had been a rare luxury that she used to enjoy from time to time when she was human. She turned her focus down to her meal before Lafayette noticed her gawking at his plate. The bowl of blood was more delicious then any she had before. The donor must have eaten something decadent and savory before their blood was drawn.

Once the dessert plates had been served to the humans and the goblets of fairy blood to the vamps a spotlight came up on Eric again and he started telling the tale of Dracula. Full of dramatic flair he held the audiences attention until the light left him and followed one lone bat flying in the air. Fog spilled across the floor rising becoming one thick plume of smoke that the bat flew into and then emerged as Dracula. “Per tradition Dracula will now pick a partner and have the first dance” the elegantly dressed and well coiffed vamp walked from table to table searching amidst the excited giggles of women and some men hoping to be picked. 

He stopped at Tara's table and held out his hand to her. She inwardly rolled her eyes figuring that Eric had something to do with this. Tara placed her hand in his and rose from her seat they walked out into the center of the dance floor. Dracula intertwined their fingers together and then wrapped his hand around her waist drawing her in close to him while they waited for the band to strike up a tune. They started with a slow and sensuous number.

They moved together as if in a trance staring into each others eyes. Eric smirked Dracula has good taste he mused watching on just as enamored as everyone else. Once the song ended the duo came to a halt and Dracula took her hand kissing it once before he disappeared into thin air much to the amusement of the guests. Tara rejoined her cousin to much applause the music switched over to a DJ and people began to leave their seats and go dance.

Hearing a favorite song of his Lafayette gets up and attempts to pull a reluctant Tara onto the dance floor. She downs her neglected flute of fairy blood and instantly feels the hum of the mystical nectar letting her cousin take her out to the middle of the floor. They twirl under flashing lights she can't help but smile at all the kinky shit going on around them knowing it's only because people have masks on. It's not too long before Lafayette is pulled away by an unknown man that starts to dance on him. Tara laughs as his eyes bulge in surprise, but he goes with the flow. 

Tara continues to dance marveling at the fact that she still feels inebriated when fingers grip her waist. She had wondered when Eric was going to make his move teasingly she rolls her hips back against him knowing just how frustrated he gets when she does that. His hold tightens on her hips and she can't help but moan thinking back to how good it feels when he's in her and does that. Her eyes close and she leans against him and it is then that she realizes the person holding her is not Eric. 

Her brown orbs flutter open gazing over at the throne to find Eric glaring back at her. “Shit” she mutters just as her mysterious dance partner starts trailing their fingers up her side. Eric watches as Tara continues to let her dance partner fondle her and smirks. He takes a sip from his glass of blood knowing that once she sees who her dance partner is she'll lose her shit. Tara continued with her show reaching behind her to thread her fingers in her partners hair as their bodies moved in rhythm. She was immensely enjoying herself with this stranger that was in tune with her body. Her curiosity finally got the best of her when she felt his erection digging into her backside deciding to turn around and face her mystery man. She slowly spun in her partners arms and was rendered speechless when she saw who she was dancing with the whole time...Bill Compton! 

It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her. She couldn't believe that she was damn near dry fucking her nemesis. “Tara I must say you look ravishing tonight” Bill did nothing to hide his heated gaze. She had to admit that he looked good too dressed to the nines in a tuxedo with a cummerbund,tails,and a silver half mask adorning his face. “You clean up pretty well yourself” she compliments making him smile as he pulls her in closer to his body. “Never thought we'd end up like this” he admits to which she nods in agreement. He looks at her thoughtfully for a moment but then something else catches his eye “I think you've pissed off the king” he says sarcastically motioning behind her.

Tara turns quickly and sees Eric making a bee line right for them she turns back to Bill to make a snarky remark but he's nowhere to be found. Eric turns her to face him “What the fuck are you doing out here” he angrily questions. She smiles and continues to dance “I'm having fun” is her reply to him. “With Bill fuckin Compton of all people” he retorts “I know right” is her response. He stares her down before remarking “You weren't doing it just to make me jealous, I can smell your wetness you were enjoying it” she shrugs angering him further and he storms off. Minutes later she feels an invisible caress up her spine; Eric was calling her through their blood bond. 

Through the crowd she walks to him he holds the door to the basement open for her, descending the steps down into the sex dungeon a chill runs up her spine at the possibilities. Her fingers play with the straps of the steel harness as she stands before it watching him step off the last stair. “I bet you want me to fuck you in that. Don't you?” He questions moving her silk tresses away from her neck so that he can suckle on it. “You know me so well” Tara moans before turning to face him, she pulls him in by the collar of his coat and their lips crash together with all the pent up tension of the evening. Eric's hands paw at her lace covered ass gripping her firmly to him as her fingertips brush against the hard muscles of his chest. 

The click of the door opening pulls them from their embrace “Who the fuck could that be” she mutters the door closes and is re locked. Eric says nothing with a sly grin on his face as they both stare at the steps waiting for their surprise visitor to come into view. Bill unmasked greets them with a wry smile of his own; Tara is shocked at his boldness and looks to Eric expecting him to be furious but is surprised yet again when she finds him smirking. She pokes Eric in the chest “What the fuck is going on” he turns his attention back to her “Despite my earlier irritation with you for dancing with Mr. Compton I remembered a certain fantasy of yours”. He pauses allowing it to sink in for her and a light bulb goes off over her head as she realizes what hes getting at.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankful for her dark skin tone she feels her face get warm as he continues “So tonight baby we'll make that wish come true, that is if you want it to happen” Tara is putty in his hands. She glances between the two men and starts to laugh at the irony of it all. When she was human she hated Bill's guts had literally told him so to his face, but tonight had completely changed her opinion of him. She stepped towards him staring at him for the first time in a new light. “Strange how things change huh” he spoke breaking the trance. She smiled nodding before adding “I used to hate your ass” breaking the gap between the two of them. “The feeling was mutual you were always so mouthy” Bill traced his finger over her soft lips. 

She opened her mouth and swiped her tongue over his digit, sucking on it, nicking it with her sharp fang, reveling in the taste of copper that bled into her mouth. Eric watched in fascination at the once mortal enemies getting close. Bill takes his other hand and threads it through Tara's hair bringing her face to his crushing their lips together. The finger that was once in her mouth now traces a damp path down her neck stopping at the lace brocade of her breast to palm it. She moans into his mouth letting her hands do some exploring of their own, they travel from the hard plains of his pectorals, down his washboard stomach, and stop at his growing erection. 

Eric shrugs off his suit jacket and mask joining the pair no longer wanting to be a bystander he kisses along Tara's shoulder running his hands up and down her spine. She kisses Bill once more before turning into Eric's embrace he captures her lips with his, grabbing her by the ass he rubs his hardness against her, she groans with want knowing just how good the dick is. Bill tweaks at her nipples she sways her hips against his. Eric wanting more friction comes up with an idea to help them all relive their tension. Without breaking their kiss he starts to move them back against the wall so that Tara is sandwiched between them. 

Eric grinds against her pubis sucking on her tongue while Bill dry humps her ass leaving hickeys on her neck. Eric pulls his lips from hers “We're a bit over dressed don't you think” she smirks at him “Well strip” he smiles seductively at her and unfastens his pants. They pool at his feet and he stands before them naked and hard. She licks her lips looking at the vikings erect cock and he eyes her knowingly as he starts to stroke his rigid length. “Would you be terribly upset if I rip this delicate fabric from your body” Bill whispered into her ear. Tara almost starts to protest but Eric stops her “Shred it to pieces I'll buy her another one” he watches as the fabric tears away and her nudity is unveiled to them. 

“Let me see you” Bill says his country twang more sultry than usual as he releases her from his hold, and looks on in awe at her lithe but shapely form. His dark eyes trail up and down her body he licks his lips and gestures with his finger for her to turn. She obliges him by turning so that her back is facing him, she smirks when she hears him take an unnecessary breath. “I believe Mr. Compton likes what he sees” Eric remarks. “Well I know I sure do” she eyes him and he bends down to suck on her pert nipple. “Fuck” she sighs gripping his golden locks between her fingers Tara looks over her shoulder at Bill watching him as he starts to remove his tuxedo.

She removes her breast from Eric and turns her attention back to Bill “Let me help you with that” he gladly accepts gazing at her as she starts unbuttoning his shirt. Tara kneels before him gazing deep into his dark brown eyes and tears the cummerbund from around his waist. “Looks like we're even now” she giggles making the usually stoic Bill smile genuinely. “Yes we are, now take off my fucking pants” her mouth drops open in surprise at his colorful language and she rids him of his pants and underwear. Then it's her turn to leer at him, though different in stature compared to Eric he is still just as intoxicating.

Diverting her attention away from his transfixing glare her eyes slide down his body; Bill was all man, dark hair scattered across the hard expanse of his pectorals, down to the flat surface of his stomach, darkening into his happy trail. Tara's eyes widened as she took in his engorged dick “Damn Bill” she muttered feeling her self dampen and clench at his girth. He stands her up and his cock is sandwiched between them as their tongues duel circling each other.

Tara breaks their kiss and falls to her knees taking the fat tip between her lips teasing the expanse of it with her tongue. Bill's eyes roll into the back of his head as he places his hand on her head guiding her to take more of him into her supple mouth. Eric watches on enthralled stroking his cock as Tara lets Bill fuck her face. Bill moans as Tara uses her hands in conjunction with her mouth to jerk him while sucking him off. She pulls him from her lips with a wet pop and turns to Eric calling him to her with a come hither motion. 

Eric stalks over with dick in hand to her open mouth, she flutters her tongue over his length before deep throating him “Fuck Tara” he cries out his hips jutting forward. “Her mouth is fucking incredible” Bill sighs Eric opens his eyes to look at his former rival, Tara is jerking him off and he shares a knowing look with the man. He pulls himself from her mouth and gestures over to the big couch in the middle of the room, she stands up and follows him to it while leading Bill over by his cock. Bill grabs her waist and grinds against her, his dick glides between her slick thighs as he whispers in her ear “You're so damn sexy” making her purr.

Tara sat on the couch expecting to pick up where they all left off, but Eric had other plans. He pushes her back into the plush fabric of the couch kissing her passionately. Bills fingers trail up the soles of her feet, massaging her soft but muscular legs, before stopping at her thighs to spread them. She gasped into Eric's mouth as she felt herself being fully exposed, he used his hands to caress and knead her breasts pinching the pert nipples drowning out more of her moans with his mouth. Bill slithered up her body settling himself between her legs he inhaled her heady scent, his cock jumped in excitement as he bent forward to swipe his tongue against her dusky pearl. A muffled “Fuck” came from Tara and Eric couldn't help but agree watching Bill eat her wet cunt was doing things to him. 

Using vampire speed he ended the kiss and replaced his lips with his dick, she happily took all of him down her throat. Bill sucked on her engorged clit making her moan all over Eric's cock “Yes Tara keep sucking my dick like that, Bill fuck her with your fingers while you eat her pussy that shit drives her wild” Eric sighs fucking her mouth. Bill adds two fingers to her tight heat rubbing against her g-spot while his tongue laps at her clit. Tara's moans vibrate up Eric's cock and he shivers from the sensation, as she feels the tight coil in her starting to unravel she taps at Bill's head trying to stop him from making her orgasm. 

Eric sensing her eminent orgasm slides from between her lips and holds her arms down wanting to hear her moans of ecstasy as she cums. A littany of curses spew from her mouth as she loses the fight against Bill “Oh my GOD” she cries her body convulses as she cums in his mouth. He grunts savoring her tangy flavor, he licks her nether lips making sure to get every last drop. Bill sits up between her legs and regards her with hooded eyes and smirk on his damp lips. “You taste delicious” he licks his lips to further emphasize the point. “Tell me, does she always squirt” he turns his attention from her to Eric “Only if you're doing it right” is Eric's response she trembles while they share notes about her.

“I never thought I'd ever say this, but Bill please fuck me now” she pleaded her slim digits reaching down to rub her wet cunt. Bill smiles at her plea running his hands up her legs sliding them apart wide enough to accommodate him. He lines himself up with her plunging deep into her glistening pussy. Eric strokes his cock watching the former enemies cry out in pleasure. Bill kisses Tara circling his tongue around hers letting her taste herself, her cunt clenches against him “God you feel incredible stretching for me, so tight and warm” he coos pulling out slightly. 

“No wonder you fuck her all the time, given the opportunity I would too” he growls at Eric thrusting hard back into Tara making her holler. Bill looked down watching as his thick cock disappeared into her over and over the creamy essence coating him. He cradles her neck so that she could watch the disappearing act “See how wet you are” he could feel her tighten around him as she cried out “Yess”he licks his fingers and rubs her sensitive button. “Do you like this dick Tara” he questions his thrusts getting more urgent. Tara feels that glorious pressure bubbling up in her again as she nods her head furiously. “Then cum baby” he death grips her thighs as he pounds away into her.

Fireworks explode behind her eyes and for a moment she thought she could feel her heart beating again as she cums for Bill Compton of all people. Bill casts a knowing glare in Eric's direction and pulls out of Tara, she groans at the loss but perks up as Eric takes Bills place. “I want you on your stomach with your ass in the air” Eric says to her and she quickly complies assuming the position. Eric runs a hand over the soft expanse of her firm ass smacking it. She bends back against him so that his cock rest between her ass cheeks. It's then that Bill stands before her his erection still damp with her dew seeking entrance into her mouth. She parts her lips and takes him in sucking away the remnants of her cum trying to make him feel as good as he made her feel. 

“Fuck girl that mouth is incredible” he strokes her cheek as she flicks her tongue against the tip of him. Eric yet again transfixed by the scene in front of him snaps out of his daze and penetrates Tara's damp petals filling her to the hilt. Bill looks on in amazement as she takes them both, her eyes roll back into her head unable to sob at how good it feels.“You like being used don't you baby having both our dicks filling you up” Eric growled out. She was unable to cry out because she was gagging on Bill's cock so she nodded her head.

The basement filled with the sounds of their coupling, Tara was delirious not knowing how much more she could take. Bill held himself fully in her mouth as his cum spurted down her throat no longer able to fight the feeling,he pulled from her with a wet pop as she swallowed everything he gave her. Bill sat down next to her watching as Eric fucked her harder and harder into the couch. Tara gripped Bill's thigh using him for leverage as she threw her ass back at Eric “That's right baby tear this pussy up” he slipped his hand underneath of her and rubbed circles around her sensitive clit.

She constricted around him and he lost control pumping stream after stream of cum into her waiting cunt. Tara felt boneless as she orgasmed slumping forward resting her head in Bill's lap, the activities of the night and the incoming sunrise taking a hold of her. Eric slaps her ass as he pulls out of her, his seed dribbles down her thigh she turns to her side so that she can look at both of them. “Y'all sure know how to show a lady a good time” she chuckles making them both smirk with pride. 

Bill gets off the couch and starts redressing “Sunrise isn't too far off, you're more than welcome to stay here Bill” Eric offers. Bill smiles at his offer “I think i'll make it in enough time. Thank you both for tonight it was very enjoyable” and with that Bill is out of there in vampire speed. Eric and Tara just smile at each other “Thank you Eric for tonight” he kisses her neck lightly nipping it “No need to thank me, this was all you” he replies. “Come let's get a shower before the sun comes up and we get the bleeds” she says moving from his embrace going to the bathroom. 

Eric joins her in the shower and they wash away the remnants of the night, after their shower they go into one of the clubs many darkened bedrooms and settle in for the morning, holding onto each other as the lull of sleep calls them away. Just before their dead to the world Eric quips “Anymore fantasies you want fulfilled” Tara just snickers “Go to sleep Eric” and they both drift off as the sun rises over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the scene The Truth about Bruce and Selina from Batman Returns where they're attending Max Shreck's "Maxquerade Ball". Also took the title from the song Face to Face By Siouxsie and the Banshees. The song can be heard here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8ETieNnWp8


End file.
